


Di fiori, verità scomode e di come Peter credeva di aver incontrato il proprio (terribile) destino.

by Papysanzo89



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Peter, alternative universe, client!Wade, florist!Peter, heard about Shiklah, no powers, sort of, spideypool AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: Peter gestisce un negozio di fiori nel Queens. La vita è tranquilla, le bollette riescono ad essere pagate quasi sempre a fine mese e tutto procede per il verso giusto.Almeno finché un uomo incappucciato non gli piomba nel negozio e a Peter viene quasi un infarto.





	Di fiori, verità scomode e di come Peter credeva di aver incontrato il proprio (terribile) destino.

Questa storia la dedico a Cey e Susy, che hanno sopportato le mie continue domande da quando mi son appassionata alla Spideypool (e mi hanno passato fanfiction bellissime XD), un grazie immenso anche a Roby senza la quale mi sarei fermata a metà perché “Sicura non faccia schifo?”  
A chiunque avrà voglia, buona lettura.  
  
Beta: [Yoko Hogawa](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=17336) (che ringrazio immensamente <3)  
  
  
  


Di fiori, verità scomode e di come Peter credeva di aver incontrato il proprio (terribile) destino.

  
  
  
  
Peter osserva dalla vetrina del suo negozio le ombre delle persone allungarsi sul marciapiede man mano che il sole tramonta; sono tutti indaffarati, di corsa, mentre guardano il cellulare o corrono a prendere la metro o, in generale, cercano di allontanarsi da quel quartiere il più velocemente possibile.  
Beh, non si può dire che Peter abiti nella zona più rinomata di New York, in realtà non è nemmeno vicino la zona benestante; in pratica è dove i suoi zii lo hanno lasciato: in un vicoletto di una strada poco trafficata nel Queens.  
  
Perlomeno non è un buco di negozio e gli affari gli permettono di poter avere una vita _quasi_ dignitosa. Almeno questo mese ha pagato la bolletta della luce.  
  
Comunque sia, è ora di chiudere.  
  
Peter volta il cartello sulla porta con la scritta _Open_ su _Closed_ e si appresta a portare le piante più delicate sul retro, deve dare loro una sistematina prima di andarsene così magari riuscirà a dormire quei dieci minuti in più l’indomani mattina.  
  
Uno dei grandi problemi di Peter comunque è che, nonostante sia un genio sotto diversi aspetti, molto spesso dimentica le cose più basilari.  
Come chiudere a chiave la porta del negozio dopo l’orario di chiusura.  
Il campanello suona in modo fastidioso mentre la porta viene aperta con ferocia e un uomo –completamente coperto dalla testa ai piedi- si avvicina al bancone con passo veloce e pesante.  
  
Il fermo _stonk stonk_ degli anfibi sulle assi di legno fa vibrare l’intero negozio.  
  
Peter sapeva che quel giorno prima o poi sarebbe arrivato. Se lo _sentiva_ che un tizio in anfibi, jeans scuri, felpa rossa con cappuccio, sciarpa fin sopra al naso e occhiali da sole a mascherina (beh, forse non se l’era immaginato così dettagliatamente, ma insomma…) sarebbe entrato da quella porta con l’intento di rapinarlo. Fregargli gli unici spicci che possedeva. Farlo finire in bancarotta. Togliergli quei pochi averi che possedeva. E poi come avrebbe pagato la bolletta della luce? E l’affitto? Questa volta il padrone di casa lo avrebbe sicuramente buttato fuori. Doveva ancora finire di pagare le rate della bicicletta. Perché non ha dato ascolto a zia May e non si è preso quel dannato spray al peperoncino? O perlomeno imparato una qualche arte di difesa… Oh Dio, e se il tizio voleva pure ucciderlo? Beh, almeno quella sarebbe stata una buona scusa per non pagare l’affitto. _Forse._  
  
Il tizio arriva al banco e Peter attende il suo destino con la schiena dritta e il mento all’insù. Se morirà almeno non lo farà rintanato in un angolo.  
  
Una mano guantata sbatte violentemente contro il bancone e ci lascia sopra 50 dollari.  
  
“Come posso dire _fottiti_ in modo passivo-aggressivo con dei fiori?”  
  
La voce dell’uomo è roca e bassa e Peter per un secondo registra solo quello, prima di sbattere le palpebre un paio di volte e fissare il tizio davanti a lui. Non crede di aver capito bene.  
  
“Scusi, come?”  
  
“Fiori. Passivo-aggressivo. Fottiti.”  
  
“Ooh. Oh, certo. Uhm…” quindi forse la morte di Peter potrà attendere ancora per qualche decennio. Forse potrà continuare a pagare affitto e bollette. Che gioia. Ma mentre pensa a questo alza il viso verso lo sconosciuto e nonostante la faccia dell’altro sia completamente coperta, Peter riesce quasi a percepire un po’ di perplessità da parte sua. Dopo tutto, da quando è entrato, Peter non ha fatto altro che sbattere le palpebre e balbettare come un idiota e guardarsi intorno per cercare una via di fuga.  
Anche se bisognava dargliene atto: gli era quasi preso un infarto.  
  
Fa due bei respiri profondi, dice a se stesso di calmarsi, si sposta da dietro il bancone (sempre con aria piuttosto circospetta) e fa cenno all’uomo di avvicinarsi per mostrargli da vicino la merce.  
  
“Allora, direi che per iniziare potremmo partire dal geranio. Simboleggia la stupidità e…”  
  
  
L’uomo esulta alzando le braccia al cielo e fa prendere un nuovo infarto a Peter.  
  
“Stupidità. Mi piace, perfetto. Mettine un sacco di quelli!”  
  
A Peter scappa un mezzo sorriso nonostante abbia il cuore in gola e si chiede chi debba mandare a quel paese quell’uomo con dei semplici fiori, ma si tiene sul professionale e passa avanti, la bocca cucita.  
  
“Olmaria per l’inutilità, garofano per averti deluso-”  
  
“Un sacco anche di quelli!”  
  
  
“- e gigli arancioni per l’odio. Direi che con un mazzo simile il messaggio sarà forte e chiaro. Certo, se la persona conosce il linguaggio dei fiori. Sennò viene fuori solo un bel bouquet.”  
  
“È una donna intelligente, qualcosa ne verrà fuori.”  
  
“Allora vanno bene?”  
  
“Dannatamente perfetti.”  
  
Peter si appresta a incartare il mazzo e a incassare i soldi. È la prima volta che gli capita una richiesta simile, solitamente è tutto un “come dire ti amo”, “mi servono dei fiori per una laurea”, “mia nonna centoseienne fa gli anni oggi”, e quindi la domanda _chissà cos’è successo_ continua a frullargli in testa ma continua a tenerla per sé.  
  
Finito di incartare il mazzo lo guarda per qualche istante. Un mazzo di fiori pieno di rancore. Gli verrebbe quasi voglia di fargli una foto e appenderla.  
  
“Ecco a lei.”  
  
L’uomo li prende con poca delicatezza e annuisce convinto.  
  
“Certo che ne sai di fiori eh, ragazzino?”  
  
E Peter lascia passare il termine _ragazzino_ perché, _ho ventitre anni, grazie infinite,_ ma si ritrova ad alzare un sopracciglio e a fare un mezzo sorriso sghembo.  
  
“Sì… perché _lavoro_ in un negozio di fiori.” e probabilmente non dovrebbe usare un tono di voce così sarcastico ma non riesce a evitarlo, anche per questo era spesso soggetto al bullismo a scuola, non riusciva mai a frenare la lingua e si ritrovava molto più spesso di quanto desiderasse nei guai. E, francamente, un tizio completamente coperto dalla testa ai piedi che chiede un bouquet per mandare a farsi fottere qualcuno non sembra proprio la persona adatta da prendere in giro.  
  
Ma l’uomo fa un piccolo colpo di tosse, guarda da un’altra parte e mormora qualcosa tra sé e sé e s’incammina verso l’uscita senza dire altro.  
  
“Ehi, aspetti, il resto!”  
  
Peter si affretta a seguirlo con i soldi in mano ma in quel momento un’anziana entra dalla porta chiedendo un mazzo di fiori e con urgenza.  
  
“Signora, mi dispiace, siamo chiusi.”  
  
“La porta era aperta.”  
  
“Certo, ma il cartello dice che siamo chiusi.” ma Peter odia essere scortese, soprattutto con gli anziani, quindi si ritrova a sospirare, “ma se mi lascia dare il resto al signore sono subito da lei.”  
  
Alza gli occhi dalla donna ma il negozio è vuoto, la porta ancora aperta. L’uomo se n’è andato.  
Peter si sente un po’ deluso dalla cosa. Avrebbe almeno voluto salutarlo. O augurargli buona fortuna con la sua ragazza. O, insomma, _dargli il resto._  
Ma l’anziana non gli lascia molto tempo per rimuginare sulla cosa.  
  
“Allora giovanotto, ci muoviamo o devo andare da un’altra parte?”  
  
E Peter odia così tanto essere gentile, alle volte.  
  
***  
  
Se c’è una persona a cui Peter è davvero affezionato, quello è Tom. Chi è Tom? Il barista dietro l’angolo. Gli salva la vita ogni mattina alle sei e mezza quando va ad aprire il negozio e ha un estremo bisogno di caffeina. Possibilmente pura. Possibilmente iniettata in vena. Sono diventati talmente amici che ormai quando si vedono a quell’ora si parlano a grugniti e si salutano con un minimo cenno della testa. In realtà Peter non sa nemmeno se si chiami effettivamente Tom, ma pensa che sia un nome che gli si addice abbastanza e poi insomma… _caffè._  
  
Il bicchiere di carta gli scalda le mani mentre cerca le chiavi del negozio ma l’occhio gli cade su una busta attaccata alla porta con qualcosa che assomiglia terribilmente a un intero rotolo di scotch. Peter guarda la busta con aria seccata e poi guarda la cassetta delle lettere a nemmeno dieci centimetri di distanza da quest’ultima. Ma perché tutte a lui? Ci metterà i secoli per togliere tutto quello scotch da una dannata porta a vetro. Se mai riuscirà a toglierlo.  
  
Apre la porta e poggia caffè e borsone sul banco prima di prendere un taglierino e andare a disfare quell’obbrobrio che risulta essere una semplice busta da lettere.  
  
Sospira e si siede sul bancone, sorseggiando il caffè che sta diventando pericolosamente freddo mentre strappa la busta e tira fuori una carta da lettere rosa con dei gattini buffi che fanno strane facce.  
  
Ma che diav-?!  


Ho scoperto che mia moglie non è una grande conoscitrice del linguaggio dei fiori. Diciamo pure che non ci capisce ~~un cazzo~~ molto. Il problema però è che nel tragitto negozio-casa mi sono dimenticato tutto il discorso su chi vuol dire cosa (o cosa vuol dire chi?) e mi ricordavo solo la parte della stupidità. O qualcosa del genere. Diciamo che non è andata a finire molto bene. I fiori però ~~sono~~ erano molto belli, li ha apprezzati prima che le dessi della bastarda fedifraga e le dicessi qualcosa riguardo al fatto che glieli regalavo per darle della grandissima stronza e li gettasse nel caminetto assieme al mio bicchiere di scotch. ~~Era il mio bicchiere preferito.~~ Ma grazie comunque. E grazie per non avermi cacciato nonostante il negozio fosse chiuso. La mancia te la meriti tutta, ragazzo.

Wade W.  


  
  
Peter ride talmente tanto che è piegato in due sul bancone e non riesce a respirare.  
  
  
***  
  
  
E quindi il suo nome è _Wade._  
  
***  
  
Peter ha un’idea un po’ strampalata, una di quelle idee che ti vengono in mente e subito dopo ti dici che _naah, non ne vale la pena._ Una di quelle idee un po’ (tanto) stupide che non funzionano mai.  
Peter scrive una lettera di risposta e, quando chiude il negozio, la attacca alla porta. Non nutre grandi speranze, in realtà è quasi un gioco, giusto per passare il tempo, e al massimo il giorno dopo getterà via tutto e addio all’uomo dei fiori.  
  
In una calligrafia che spera sia leggibile c’è scritto _Per Wade W._  
  
***  
  
Peter sbadiglia, grugnisce a Tom che gli passa il suo caffè da portar via e si avvia al negozio con la voglia di vivere di un bradipo morto. Almeno oggi è sicuro di non avere troppi tempi morti in negozio, deve preparare dei bouquet e delle corone per una laurea e dei mazzolini di viole per zia May (anche se non ha ben capito cosa deve farci). Apre la porta e poggia come al solito tutto sul bancone e poi si appresta ad andare a girare il cartello su _Open,_ salvo poi notare che la lettera non c’è più.  
Sorride, Peter. Sa che non vuol dire niente, che potrebbe averla portata via il vento, che qualcuno per semplice divertimento potrebbe averla strappata da lì, ma sorride lo stesso e inizia a esporre le piante in negozio con l’umore un po’ più allegro del solito.  
  
***  
  
Peter saluta un suo cliente abituale dopo avergli venduto le solite rose gialle e si appresta a chiudere per la pausa pranzo. Si è portato un panino da casa, come al solito, ma non ha molta voglia di rimanere chiuso da solo in negozio e fuori, nonostante ci sia il sole, fa decisamente troppo freddo per andare a sedersi al parco. Magari potrebbe fare un salto a casa, mangiare di fretta e fare ritorno in meno di un’ora.  
Si guarda attorno, i fiori e le piante sembrano fissarlo con compatimento. Come la cosa sia possibile Peter ancora non lo sa.  
“E va bene…” bisbiglia tra sé e sé, prendendo le sue cose e uscendo, dirigendosi verso la sua fedele bici. Cerca le chiavi del lucchetto nelle tasche dei jeans quando sente una mano prenderlo senza alcuna grazia per la spalla e voltarlo nemmeno fosse una trottola.  
Peter guarda l’uomo –beh, guarda _la sciarpa e gli occhiali_ dell’uomo- e sorride.  
“Mi è stato promesso un caffè insieme, ragazzo. Dove credi di andare?” gli chiede Wade, rivoltandosi la lettera tra le dita.  
Peter scrolla le spalle e fa cenno al bar oltre la strada.  
“A prendere un caffè insieme, ovviamente.”  
Wade annuisce convinto e fa per attraversare la strada ma Peter lo ferma afferrandolo per una mano.  
“Sono Peter comunque, non _ragazzo_ né tantomeno qualcosa del genere.”  
E purtroppo Peter non può vedere l’espressione dell’altro, che rimane fermo per qualche istante probabilmente a fissarlo, ma può sentire dell’ilarità nella sua voce.  
“Perfetto, Petey-pie.”  
È evidente che Peter prende delle decisioni orribili nella vita.  
  
***  
  
Wade è… un tipo particolare. Per essere gentili.  
Il bello di tutta la faccenda è che Peter non aveva la ben che minima idea di che persona si sarebbe ritrovato davanti e quindi prende tutto ciò che viene con serenità. Di sicuro non ci sono momenti di silenzio imbarazzanti. In realtà non ci sono momenti di silenzio e basta.  
Wade parla anche mentre mangia (alla fine si sono ritrovati a pranzare insieme e ciao ciao al panino di Peter) e con tutta probabilità lo farebbe anche mentre beve se non ci fosse il piccolo problema del soffocamento. Ma, nonostante le apparenze, anche Peter è uno dalla parlantina _molto_ facile (non quanto Wade, ma ormai Peter è quasi convinto che _nessuno_ sia fisicamente portato per una parlantina del genere) e quindi si trova a suo agio, nonostante l’altro non si sia nemmeno tolto la sciarpa.  
In realtà Wade non si è tolto nulla. Com’è entrato nel bar così è rimasto: cappuccio della felpa tirato su, occhiali e sciarpa. Deve essersi allenato parecchio per riuscire a bere e mangiare senza sporcarsi un po’ ovunque…  
“Ah, cazzo…”  
…beh, come non detto. Anche se bisogna dire che la maionese è un’infima bastarda.  
Peter non ha fatto domande a riguardo né ha detto nulla quando Wade si è semplicemente seduto e non ha fatto cenno a togliersi niente.  
Nonostante sia un tipo curioso vorrebbe evitare di entrare subito in argomenti che è evidente darebbero fastidio alla persona che ha di fronte. Oltretutto, quella specie di strano travestimento potrebbe funzionare solo se le due suddette persone non fossero sedute una di fronte all’altra perché -malgrado sciarpa, occhiali coprenti e cappuccio- il locale comunque ha una buona illuminazione e Peter riesce a intravedere qua e là il viso dell’altro. Probabilmente sono ustioni, e non sembrano particolarmente piacevoli.  
“… ed è così che ho ucciso il presidente Nixon.”  
A Peter va di traverso la coca cola e si ritrova a tossire mente le bollicine nel naso gli fanno lacrimare gli occhi  
“Come scusa?”  
Wade ride mentre gli passa un tovagliolo e mormora qualcosa tra sé e sé.  
“Eri su un altro pianeta, Petey.”  
Peter usa il tovagliolo e fa un cenno di diniego con la mano.  
“Sì scusa, cose di lavoro.”  
“Uuhm…” Wade non sembra convinto ma lascia passare.  
Peter cambia subito discorso.  
“Mi spiace che non sia andata bene la cosa dei fiori comunque.”  
Questa volta è Wade a fare spallucce.  
“In realtà dopo essere andata su tutte le furie c’è stata una specie di riappacificazione/sesso sadomaso non stop per diverse ore. Quindi non posso lamentarmi.”  
Peter sente quasi il rumore della mascella che si disloca e gli cade a terra.  
“Uuhm… troppi dettagli?”  
“Troppi dettagli.” conferma.  
Peter comunque non si è mai sentito più a suo agio con una persona, soprattutto con una persona che conosce da meno di mezz’ora.  
  
***  
  
Wade diventa un cliente abituale del negozio. Beh, non che si possa propriamente parlare di _cliente_ dato che non compra mai nulla, ma si fa vedere quasi ogni giorno e rimane semplicemente lì, seduto su uno sgabello, a tenere compagnia a Peter per qualche ora, mentre le signore che entrano gli lanciano strane occhiate inquiete e i signori invece fanno finta di non vederlo. Ed è così che trascorre l’inverno, Peter: con una figura al suo fianco che non è ancora riuscito a vedere in faccia e che parla, più spesso di quanto sia normale, di quanto abbia voglia di cibo messicano e di quanto Peter abbia un culo da sogno.  
Peter a quei commenti non sa mai come rispondere.  
  
***  
  
Wade è di pessimo umore quel giorno. Lo si capisce dalle risposte monosillabiche e dal fatto che non abbia aperto bocca da quando è entrato, tranne per salutare. Si è seduto al suo sgabello e ha iniziato a parlare tra sé e sé.  
È un abitudine alquanto strana non tanto perché parli da solo (anche Peter lo fa ogni tanto, sovrappensiero) piuttosto perché sembra darsi un botta e risposta e sparire in un altro universo. Non si riesce a schiodarlo dai suoi monologhi nemmeno sotto tortura e il vero problema è che Peter ogni tanto coglie cosa dice e non sono mai cose buone, soprattutto quando parla proprio di se stesso.  
Ma Peter è famoso per non demordere.  
E poi è preoccupato.  
Il negozio è vuoto e nonostante Peter non la consideri una buona cosa in generale in questo momento è quasi felice che sia così. Si avvicina all’altro e si schiarisce la voce mentre Wade continua a borbottare qualcosa e a tamburellare le dita sul bancone.  
“Wade…”  
Niente.  
“Ehi, Wade…”  
Nessuna reazione.  
Peter alza una mano e con tocco leggero gli sfiora una spalla ma quello scatta, prendendogli il polso e torcendoglielo dolorosamente.  
Peter trattiene un gemito di dolore ma Wade pare riprendersi e osserva prima Peter e poi la sua mano stretta attorno al polso dell’altro. Lo lascia andare come se Peter scottasse e balza giù dallo sgabello.  
“Petey scusa, io… io…”  
Peter si massaggia il polso con l’altra mano e fa spallucce mentre lo guarda, facendogli un mezzo sorriso.  
“Beh poteva andare peggio, poteva piovere.”  
Ed è questo il grande problema con tutto quell’ambaradan che Wade continua ad indossare, quando ha quelle giornate storte Peter non capisce _mai_ cosa l’altro provi. Non vede un’espressione, non vede un sorriso, non vede un dannato sopracciglio corrugato. Nulla. E anche adesso non ha ma minima idea di cosa ci sia là sotto e questo lo fa ammattire.  
Restano qualche istante immobili a fissarsi.  
“Io… è meglio che vada. Sì.” e detto questo Wade si gira e si dirige verso la porta ma Peter è più veloce (se lo aspettava, non è la prima volta che succede) e tende la mano per afferrarlo e fermarlo. Ciò che prende però è il bordo del cappuccio della felpa, che scivola lentamente e inevitabilmente giù, rivelando la nuca coperta di ustioni e cicatrici di Wade.  
Tutto si ferma per qualche istante, finché Wade non impreca qualcosa sotto voce, strattona la felpa e fa per andarsene. E Peter fa l’unica cosa che si sente di fare in quel momento: gli salta addosso nel tentativo di placcarlo.  
“Ma che diavolo-?!”  
“Dove stai scappando?”  
“Petey, scendi immediatamente!”  
“Neanche per sogno!”  
Wade si gira e si rigira su se stesso, cercando di prendere Peter da qualche parte per toglierselo dalla schiena.  
“Ma cosa sei un fottuto koala?”  
“Sappi che può non sembrare ma avevo _A+_ in educazione fisica e ho una resistenza niente male, se non la pianti di dimenarti e scappare posso rimanere così anche tutto il giorno!”  
E la situazione è ridicola. È talmente ridicola che Peter inizia a ridere. Cerca di dire qualcosa, di formulare una frase coerente ma l’unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è di essere aggrappato alla schiena di un uomo alto quasi due metri e che da un momento all’altro potrebbe entrare un cliente e trovarli così e allora che diavolo di figura ci farebbe? Ed è _esilarante._  
Poggia il viso vicino al collo di Wade –la sciarpa scura che gli carezza la guancia- e cerca di riprendere fiato mentre l’altro smette finalmente di dimenarsi.  
“Questa cosa è ridicola. E se lo dico io fidati, è _veramente_ ridicola.”  
Peter sbuffa fuori ancora una risata e si stringe di più al collo dell’altro.  
“Allora, posso mollarti e possiamo parlare come due persone civili o pensi di portarmi a spasso così per tutta la città?”  
A questo Wade sorride ed esce dal negozio con Peter in spalla.  
  
Non hanno fatto molta strada (un po’ perché Peter si dimena attirando troppo l’attenzione su di loro un po’ perché Wade non sa bene dove andare), hanno giusto girato l’intero casolare con Peter che nascondeva il viso per l’imbarazzo ma che era impossibilitato a scendere perché Wade lo reggeva per le cosce.  
E alla fine hanno fatto ritorno al negozio.  
  
“Sei un idiota.” Peter sa che lo sta dicendo sorridendo e quindi è molto probabile che non produca l’effetto desiderato, ma poco gli importa. Rimette finalmente i piedi a terra e si sente tutte le gambe indolenzite. Altro che _A+_ in ginnastica.  
“ _Au contraire mon petit_ , posso affermare contro ogni ragionevole dubbio che l’idiota tra i due sia tu al momento. E credimi, non è una cosa che capita spesso.”  
Wade sembra essere ritornato di un umore più mite e avanza verso il suo sgabello senza dire niente, sedendosi e appoggiando i piedi incrociati sul bancone.  
Peter li butta giù senza troppe cerimonie.  
“Te l’ho già detto mille volte. È anti igienico e poco professionale per un negozio.”  
“Ma è comodo.”  
“Priorità, Wade.”  
L’altro sbuffa e si volta verso la vetrina a guardare fuori. Peter ne approfitta per avvicinarsi.  
“Allora…” inizia, dubbioso.  
“Allora.” Ripete Wade, sospirando pesantemente e voltandosi a guardarlo. I soliti occhiali da sole a specchio riflettono il volto di Peter che lo sta guardando con aria inquieta.  
“Pensi che adesso potremmo… tipo… non so… parlarne?”  
“Parlare di ché?”  
“Uuhm, non lo so, che ne pensi del sovrappopolamento e del riscaldamento globale?”  
“Dovremmo sterminare metà pianeta e iniziare ad usare le macchine elettriche e-”  
“Wade.” il tono di Peter è perentorio, le braccia incrociate al petto che mettono in chiaro la situazione e gli occhi che lo fissano senza esitazione.  
Wade sospira di nuovo, stavolta più pesantemente.  
“Okay Petey-pie, tieniti pronto al grande background della mia vita: il racconto entusiasmante di come la mia faccia sembri quella del fratello gemello di Freddy Krueger. Niente risarcimenti se la storia non fa per te.”  
Peter si appoggia con la schiena al bancone e rimane a fissarlo, serio. Wade blatera qualcosa sotto voce e si gratta il collo sovrappensiero.  
“Mio padre mi ha _accidentalmente_ chiuso nella casa che avevamo in Canada quando questa ha preso fuoco. Sempre accidentalmente, sia chiaro. Il fatto che avesse fatto scorta di benzina e il suo zippo preferito fosse sparito non ha insospettito per nulla la polizia. Ustioni sul 90% del corpo, da quel che hanno detto sono stato in coma qualche giorno. Aggiungiamo dei danni celebrali…” e detto questo si tamburella la tempia con un dito “con conseguente psicosi. Qualcosa di simile al ‘sentire le voci’. E con qualcosa di simile intendo che ci sono due fottute voci che continuano a massacrarmi il cervello con la loro parlantina. In effetti forse l’aspetto fisico dovrebbe essere l’ultima cosa di cui dovrei imbarazzarmi. Ma oh, beh, _c’est la vie_. Il punto è che non mi piace quando la gente mi fissa. E soprattutto non mi piace che la gente mi guardi con orrore o pietà.” E improvvisamente si volta verso Peter, “Soprattutto odio che la cosa venga fatta da persone a cui tengo. O con cui vorrei poter passare del tempo. Quindi in generale non mostro la mia faccia in giro, se posso evitarlo.”  
E Peter non sa cosa dire.  
Davvero, non gli viene in mente nulla. Zero. _Niet_. Il suo cervello è una landa desolata e non c’è mai stato un momento peggiore per rimanere in silenzio.  
Stranamente è proprio Wade a rompere il ghiaccio, non tanto con le parole ma con i gesti, iniziando a togliersi la sciarpa.  
E okay, forse Peter non è davvero così pronto come pensava. E se fa qualcosa di sbagliato? O peggio, se _dice_ qualcosa di sbagliato? È un maestro in quel genere di cose. Uno Jedi delle pessime battute, un _Mastermind_ della parola sbagliata al momento sbagliato.  
E se Wade se la prendesse a male e decidesse di andarsene? Non vuole che se ne vada. _Proprio no._  
“Ehm, Petey?”  
E Wade è lì a volto scoperto a guardarlo mentre Peter si sta scrivendo da solo mentalmente la Divina Commedia sul Come La Cosa Andrà A Finire Malissimo.  
Peter lo guarda.  
E Wade ha gli occhi azzurri.  
 _Dannatamente azzurri._  
  
“Mio Dio, deve aver avuto un ictus. Ha avuto un ictus, vero? E adesso che si fa? Lo sapevo che era una pessima, pessima idea.”  
Wade si dondola pigramente sullo sgabello e sventola una mano di fronte al viso di Peter che quest’ultimo d’istinto afferra, salvo poi scacciarla perché _che diavolo sta facendo?_  
  
“Non ho avuto un ictus, idiota, è che non è una cosa facile da digerire.”  
E il volto di Wade cambia espressione (eh Dio, sì, finalmente la può vedere!) e sembra ferito (eh Dio, no, non voleva vedere questo!).  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Parlo di tuo padre. Di tuo padre! Io-”  
Il suono del campanello della porta fa voltare Peter ma la prima cosa che fa è abbracciare Wade per nasconderlo alla vista di perfetti sconosciuti.  
“Siamo chiusi!” dice con un tono per cui verrebbe rimproverato dalla zia May per il restante anno a venire.  
“Ma il cartello-” l’uomo tenta di dire ma Peter non lo lascia nemmeno finire.  
“Sì, mi scusi, ma abbiamo un’emergenza. Può ripassare più tardi?”  
L’uomo non ripasserà mai più, è evidente dalla piega della sua bocca e dal fatto che se ne va sbattendo la porta e insomma, dopo un trattamento simile chi mai sarebbe tornato? E Peter ha perso un cliente. Se lo poteva permettere? Certo che no. Sente il rimorso della sua decisione? Nemmeno per sogno.  
Sospira sconsolato ma mentre il cliente se ne va cerca di trovare qualcosa da dire per spezzare quell’impasse, non fosse che viene distratto da una mano che gli sta stringendo vigorosamente il culo.  
“Wade…”  
“Sì?”  
“La mano…”  
“Sì?”  
“Potresti toglierla?”  
Wade si scosta di poco da Peter giusto per poterlo guardare in faccia con aria sconvolta.  
“Ma Petey! Credevo questo fosse il nostro grande _rendez vous_.”  
Peter ridacchia e restituisce lo sguardo. Wade non è brutto da guardare, _per niente._ Si chiede come l’altro abbia anche solo potuto pensare di far scappare Peter a gambe levate per una bruciatura o due. O qualcosina in più.  
“Sei sposato.” afferma con aria seria mentre prende la mano di Wade e cerca di alzarla (cosa non affatto facile essendo che l’altro non collabora) per spostarla sulla schiena.  
“Mi stai dicendo che se non lo fossi avrei una possibilità?” il suo tono è leggero ma Peter sa quando l’altro fa una domanda giusto per scherzare e quando invece è seria.  
Peter fa spallucce e guarda da un’altra parte.  
“Non vedo perché no.”  
E il vero problema è proprio quello.  
Peter ci starebbe _eccome_.  
E come diavolo sono passati a quest’argomento quando nemmeno un quarto d’ora fa stavano parlando dei problemi di Wade?  
Peter scioglie l’abbraccio e si allontana mettendo una certa distanza di sicurezza tra loro, non sapendo cosa dire.  
Wade lo osserva e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, come a volersi svegliare da un sogno.  
Poi ghigna.  
“Qualcuno vuole il mio baby Wade.”  
E Peter se ne va nel retrobottega, evitando accuratamente di guardare le mani di Wade che si indicano l’inguine, pensando a cosa doveva aver fatto di male nella vita precedente per meritarsi tutto questo.  
  
La risata di Wade lo segue fino nel retro.  
  
***  
  
Nessuno dei due accenna più al passato di Wade e quest’ultimo si ritrova a essere sempre più a suo agio nel negozio senza tutti quegli strati di tessuto a coprirlo. Wade ha accennato alla possibilità di spaventare così i clienti di Peter e che nessuno farà mai più ritorno per questo ma Peter gli ha risposto che non gli interessa. E così è.  
Nessuno dei due accenna nemmeno più alla moglie di Wade.  
  
***  
  
A Natale si scambiano i regali. Entrambi restano sorpresi perché non pensavano che l’altro avesse preso loro qualcosa.  
  
***  
  
Peter ogni tanto pensa se parlare con zia May della cosa. Di parlare di Wade, di come sia entrato nella sua vita, di come l’abbia migliorata, di come in sua presenza si senta apprezzato e di come si senta bene solo a stargli vicino.  
Poi si ricorda che Wade è sposato e gli passa qualsiasi voglia di parlare.  
  
***  
  
San Valentino è un periodo d’oro per i fiorai e, almeno per una volta, il negozio di Peter non fa eccezione. È dal giorno prima che non fa altro che vendere mazzi di rose rosse e bianche e _per cortesia abbiate un po’ d’inventiva._ Decisamente trova che le rose siano un tantino sopravvalutate soprattutto quando ci sono altri fiori altrettanto belli e con un profumo migliore, ma non andrà sicuramente contro i propri affari per far notare la cosa, quindi sorride e continua a portare rose dal retrobottega.  
Wade non si è visto nel suo solito orario mattutino ma Peter immagina che almeno quella giornata la passerà interamente con la moglie.  
Il pensiero gli fa stringere lo stomaco e cerca di concentrarsi su altro.  
Ci sono un paio di clienti che gli hanno rallegrato la giornata, come un signore di settantatré anni che gli ha chiesto una piantina di primule perché sono le preferite della moglie e un ragazzino di dodici che è entrato imbarazzato e ha chiesto un fiore abbastanza bello per un primo appuntamento.  
Zia May è venuta a dargli una mano a metà mattinata così hanno pranzato insieme e Peter ha potuto evitare di passare quel tempo da solo pensando a cosa stesse facendo una certa persona.  
Dio, che schifo di giornata.  
Tocca con la punta delle dita il piccolo pacchetto che ha nella tasca del grembiule e sospira.  
Ma che diavolo pensava di fare?  
  
  
Il negozio ormai è deserto e manca poco all’orario di chiusura. Il sole è già tramontato e diverse coppiette passeggiano felici mano nella mano per strada sorridendo come dei fessi.  
… _bah!_  
Porta le ultime rose in esposizione di fronte al bancone e inizia a portare quelle più delicate nel retro.  
Quando sente il campanello della porta si affretta a tornare nel negozio.  
“Buonasera come posso-?”  
Wade sbatte cinquanta bigliettoni sul tavolo e risponde con pacata cortesia.  
“Come posso dire _spero ti soffocherai con la tua stessa saliva maledetta meretrice ingrata_ in modo passivo-aggressivo con dei fiori?”  
E Peter per qualche secondo rimane solo lì a fissarlo, gli occhi ben piantati sul viso così famigliare dell’altro. Non si aspettava più di vederlo. E in qualche modo sente una tensione che nemmeno sapeva di avere alle spalle sciogliersi e farlo rilassare, stupidamente felice di poterlo vedere anche oggi.  
Poi realizza cosa l’altro ha appena detto e un po’ gli viene da ridere e un po’ (troppo) da piangere.  
 _È sposato,_ ricorda a se stesso. _Sposato, mettitelo in testa._  
“Beh, non credo esistano dei fiori che vogliano dire _esattamente_ quello, ma possiamo lavorare su qualcosa di simile?” prova a proporre con un mezzo sorriso e Wade annuisce convinto, borbottando qualcosa sottovoce e frugando nella tasca dell’enorme felpa che si ritrova. Oggi è nera, con un unicorno dalla folta chioma arcobaleno che esclama _Go to Hell!_  
Ne tira fuori un pacchetto e lo poggia sul tavolo nel mentre che Peter cerca dei garofani rossi e dei gerani.  
“Cos’è?” gli chiede Peter appena fa ritorno con un mazzo da mostrargli per chiedergli se va bene.  
“È per te.” gli risponde l’altro, annuendo al mazzo con mezzo sdegno continuando a guardare Peter.  
“ _Oh._ ” e non sa bene che altro dire, ha le mani sudate ma cerca di non pensarci mentre prende il pacchetto e fa per aprirlo salvo poi ricordarsi qualcosa.  
“Anch’io ho qualcosa per te.” e detto questo cerca il regalo nella tasca del grembiule e Wade pare sorpreso (molto più di quanto lo fosse a Natale) ma non dice nulla, porgendo la mano e attendendo. Peter gli poggia la scatolina sul palmo aperto e ricomincia a scartare il suo, non vuole guardare Wade mentre lo apre. “Non credo te ne farai molto…” gli dice Peter mentre strappa pian pianino la carta del pacco “ma penso sia comunque una cosa carina. Inutile, ma carina.” E stupida. Dio, che idea stupida.  
Wade non è un tipo paziente come Peter - _per niente_ \- e quindi disfa il pacchetto in un batter d’occhio, rimanendo a fissare quello che sembra (ed in effetti _è_ ) un segnalibro.  
È fatto a mano, si nota da certi dettagli e da una cura che non si trova in quelli comprati al negozio, la plastica trasparente lascia vedere le viole pressate in tutto il loro splendore e alla base del segnalibro c’è un piccolo cartoncino bianco con sopra una calligrafia piccola e minuta che Wade riconoscerebbe tra mille che cita ‘ _Viola tricolor hortensis. Con affetto –P.’_  
Peter sente le guance stranamente calde e si dà dell’idiota per un pensiero tanto stupido, ma nel frattempo continua a scartare il pacchetto, fino a tirarne fuori una scatola di cioccolatini.  
 _Oh._  
Si ritrova a sorridere come l’idiota che è.  
“Grazie.” ed è evidente che Wade lo ascolta molto più di quanto Peter creda, perché i cioccolatini sono fondenti e una volta –molti mesi prima- Peter gli ha detto di non apprezzare troppo il cioccolato al latte ma di preferire qualcosa di più aspro. Le battute su quell’affermazione comunque si erano sprecate.  
“Che significato ha la viola?” chiede l’altro di punto in bianco, senza dire nulla sul regalo in sé.  
E Peter adesso sente anche la punta delle orecchie stranamente calda.  
“Uhm, nulla di particolare.”  
 _Bugiardo. [1]_  
Wade non insiste e fissa ancora per qualche istante il segnalibro finché un sorriso caldo e tenero gli spunta sulle labbra e porta i suoi occhi azzurri a fissare l’altro.  
“Grazie, Petey.”  
Okay, la cosa si sta facendo imbarazzante. O forse è solo Peter che si sente improvvisamente a disagio? E più che disagio il fatto è che c’è qualcosa nell’aria e gli sembra che Wade sia stranamente più vicino del solito.  
Anche più bello, in realtà. E cazzo, questa è tosta. Deve trovare qualcosa da dire, o qualcosa da fare, deve-  
Wade sposta una mano sotto il viso di Peter e glielo fa alzare, e mentre l’altro si chiede per qualche istante cosa stia succedendo, Wade gli si avvicina e lo bacia.  
È un tocco leggero, quasi un semplice sfregamento, ma Peter è fottuto.  
Alza le braccia e va a circondare il collo di Wade, che ricambia il gesto e cerca di avvicinare Peter più che può con un bancone fra di loro ma la cosa non è facile e Peter sorride tra sé e sé dei vani tentativi dell’altro.  
 _È sposato._  
Ed è come se qualcuno gli avesse appena tirato un pugno ben assestato dritto dritto nello stomaco.  
Semplicemente non può.  
“No.” Mormora, talmente piano che non è nemmeno sicuro di aver sentito le sue stesse parole, allora unisce i gesti a ciò che ha appena detto e allontana Wade con entrambe le mani, ritornando con i piedi ben piantati a terra dalla sua parte del bancone.  
Dio, ha un groppo in gola che gli fa _male._  
Wade resta in silenzio a guardarlo per qualche istante ma Peter non alza gli occhi dal pavimento in legno, non osa guardarlo, non riesce a guardarlo.  
“È per lei?”  
Peter annuisce. E poi parte come un fiume in piena.  
“Tu mi piaci, Wade. Mi piaci tantissimo ma sei sposato e io non voglio essere l’amante che aspetta che un giorno l’uomo dei suoi sogni divorzi dalla moglie perché così gli è stato promesso, e allora aspetta e aspetta e alla fine si ritrova a morire solo in un appartamentino di trenta metri quadri dimenticato perfino da Dio, mentre l’altro è rimasto con la moglie e Dio non voglia _i figli_ e quindi si è ritrovato a buttare via tutta la sua vita per qualche incontro occasionale nella villetta di campagna fuori città.”  
E ha detto tutto talmente veloce e senza nemmeno una pausa che adesso è senza fiato, il nodo in gola che tra poco si scioglierà e lo farà piangere come un dannato bambino a una festa di compleanno con dei clown.  
“Una fantasia piuttosto accurata.” il tono di Wade cerca di essere leggero ma fallisce miseramente.  
“Ogni tanto mi fermo da zia May a pranzo e guardiamo qualche telenovela insieme. Va pazza per le telenovela.” è tutto ciò che riesce a rispondergli.  
Cade un pesante silenzio tra i due e Peter sente che sta andando in pezzi.  
“È meglio che vada.” è l’unica cosa che Peter sente uscire dalla bocca dell’altro mentre si alza e si dirige alla porta senza nemmeno voltarsi a guardarlo.  
Peter abbassa la testa e annuisce.  
“È meglio.” dice, ma la porta è già chiusa.  
  
***  
  
Wade non torna più.  
Peter butta i cioccolatini.  
  
***  
  
Peter chiede a zia May se può sostituirlo un paio di giorni perché non si sente troppo bene.  
  
***  
  
Quando zia May finisce di lavorare va da Peter a preparargli pranzo e cena e resta da lui a fargli compagnia, perché sa che Peter non sta male fisicamente ma solo emotivamente.  
  
***  
  
Quando ricomincia a lavorare le giornate si sono fatte un po’ più lunghe e le mattine non sono più così buie. Saluta Tom come un vecchio amico che non vede da una vita e comincia il suo turno.  
  
***  
  
La routine è sempre quella: aprire il negozio, sorridere, vendere il più possibile, chiudere. Chissà perché non gli è mai sembrato che tutto fosse così noioso e così uguale e così monotono fino ad allora.  
Gli sembra quasi di sentire la formica regina di _A bug’s life_ dire _vengono, mangiano se ne vanno, vengono, mangiano se ne vanno, è la storia della nostra vita._  
Già.  
Monotonia.  
Okay, si sta solo lamentando ma avrà diritto di farlo pure lui ogni tanto, no?  
Sospira mentre sposta dei ciclamini che sono lì dai tempi in cui i suoi zii erano giovani e decide improvvisamente che il locale deve essere rinnovato e quindi è tempo di spostare tutto.  
Chiude la bottega senza nessun avviso, va al negozio di pittura più vicino e compra teloni, vernice, rulli e pennelli.  
Al diavolo, si sfogherà così.  
Passa i successivi tre giorni a spostare tutto nel retrobottega e poi a scartavetrare, stuccare e verniciare. Il giallo è un colore che gli è sempre piaciuto.  
Pulisce gli scaffali, cambia un paio di lampadine che si erano fulminate mesi prima, sposta di nuovo tutta la roba nel negozio appena l’odore di pittura se n’è andato definitivamente e incomincia a ripulire il retro. Compra delle tende nuove e colorate da mettere come separé tra un locale e l’altro e siccome la vernice non è ancora finita, pittura anche una parete nel retrobottega per renderlo un tantino più luminoso.  
Ci vuole più di una settimana e mezza per riuscire a fare tutto da solo ma quando ha finito il negozio sembra nuovo e lui non è mai stato così soddisfatto.  
Ha scaricato un po’ di malumore e gli sembra quasi di poter andare avanti senza soffermarsi troppo sul passato.  
L’occhio gli cade sullo sgabello di Wade. Non l’ha mai spostato, è rimasto sempre nello stesso punto accanto al bancone nella speranza di rivederlo.  
Ma adesso il locale è nuovo, Peter si sente meglio e quello sgabello gli fa venire solo una stretta allo stomaco. Lo prende senza troppe cerimonie e lo mette nell’angolo più remoto e nascosto del retrobottega. Non se la sente ancora di buttarlo via, per adesso andrà bene così.  
  
***  
  
È una giornata particolarmente fredda per essere ormai ai primi giorni di maggio, ma Peter non ci fa caso; tira di nuovo fuori dall’armadio la sua sciarpa pesante e il suo cappotto e affronta il vento gelido della presunta primavera.  
La giornata trascorre tra alti e bassi, qualche vecchio cliente si è accorto del rinnovo del locale e ha fatto i complimenti, qualcun altro si è lamentato dell’assenza di fiori così semplici da reperire come il becco di pappagallo (un fiore raro dal 1884, ma Peter si morde la lingua) e qualcuno è entrato e uscito in meno di cinque minuti, sapendo perfettamente cosa voleva. Si perde nei suoi pensieri, sbriga un paio di faccende che gli alleggeriranno il lavoro per il giorno dopo e infine va ad innaffiare le piante.  
Il ticchettio sui vetri lo fa voltare e una smorfia d’insofferenza gli affiora sul volto. E ti pareva che dovesse pure piovere.  
Ma che razza di ora era?  
Peter alza gli occhi sul grande orologio sopra la porta ed è decisamente fuori dal suo orario di lavoro. Non se n’era nemmeno accorto.  
Sospira, Peter, e fa ritorno dalle sue piante grasse con lo spruzzino in mano perché _tanto ormai…_  
Il suono del campanello gli fa alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Ma perché non impara _mai_ a chiudere quella dannata porta?  
“Mi dispiace, siamo chiusi.” dice senza nemmeno voltarsi, sperando così che il cliente capisca che non c’è alcuna possibilità di venire servito.  
“Come posso dire in modo dolce e romantico _ti amo disperatamente tanto e voglio passare il resto della mia fottuta vita insieme a te_ con dei fiori?”  
Peter ha la pelle d’oca e il cuore che gli pompa direttamente in testa, la mano stretta talmente tanto contro lo spruzzino che le nocche sono bianche e la plastica si sta spaccando.  
Non riesce a voltarsi.  
“Le rose.” si ritrova a rispondere, senza ancora voltarsi. “Possibilmente rosse.” e a quel punto poggia lo spruzzino su un ripiano e, facendo un respiro profondo, si gira.  
Wade è lì, in tutta la sua bellezza fatta di felpe oversize, pelle bruciata, sorriso perentorio e occhi azzurri come il cielo terso di agosto. E gli chiede come dire _ti amo_ a un’altra persona.  
Peter cerca di fare un mezzo sorriso forzato e spera di non sembrare uno di quei killer psicopatici di cui si legge nei giornali.  
“Non è un po’ troppo classico?”  
Peter annuisce. “Nemmeno io vado pazzo per le rose ma è il…” ha un groppo in gola e fa finta di tossire “è il simbolo più riconosciuto al mondo. Anche chi non ne capisce assolutamente niente non può non arrivarci.” e detto ciò gli mostra una rosa che sta ancora per sbocciare. “Se vuoi un mazzo ti consiglio di prenderle ancora non schiuse. Durano di più.”  
Come Wade si avvicina Peter di conseguenza si allontana. “ _Tu_ mi consigli di prenderne un mazzo?”  
Peter scuote la testa. “Personalmente lo trovo molto esibizionista come gesto. Io preferirei riceverne una sola.” Sorride nel dirlo ma si rattrista qualche istante dopo.  
“Allora vada per una.”  
Peter fa cenno di sì con la testa ma non apre bocca per rispondergli, torna dietro il banco e incarta la rosa in un foglio trasparente e lega il tutto con un nastro rosso. Così semplice è davvero carina.  
Gli viene in mente di avere ancora degli spilli da decorazione e ne tira fuori uno dal cassetto con una perla bianca sopra, lo infilza al centro del bocciolo e il bianco risplende ancora di più in contrasto con il rosso scuro dei petali.  
Appoggia la rosa sul bancone e Wade si avvicina per pagare.  
“Lascia stare, è gratis.”  
“Ci tengo a pagarla.” Il tono è talmente categorico che Peter non replica.  
“Allora sono cinque dollari.” [2]  
Wade paga con una banconota da dieci e lascia il resto mentre esce alla velocità della luce dalla porta e sparisce nell’oscurità.  
Peter butta fuori tutta l’aria che ha in corpo e si appoggia al muro dietro di sé. Sta per avere un esaurimento nervoso, lo sente.  
Ed è meglio che se ne vada a casa prima di crollare miseramente lì, sul pavimento.  
Un rumore come d’acqua gli fa alzare lo sguardo da terra e, oltre le vetrate del negozio, vede Wade fare ritorno di corsa verso di lui mentre cerca di superare indenne le pozzanghere.  
Che si sia dimenticato qualcosa?  
Peter si discosta dal muro e supera il bancone, andandogli incontro e aprendogli la porta per evitargli di prendersi altra acqua.  
Wade entra dentro e si scrolla come farebbero i cani, bagnando anche Peter che impreca sottovoce perché a lui piace l’asciutto, grazie tante.  
“Wade cosa-?”  
Ma Peter non ha il tempo di finire la frase perché l’altro alza una mano e gli porge la rosa.  
E Peter non capisce.  
“Hai cambiato idea? Non ti piace?”  
Wade sbuffa una mezza risata.  
“Peter…” e lo dice quasi con condiscendenza.  
Ma aspetta, _Peter?_  
 _Merda._  
 _E da quando?_  
Wade non ha mai pronunciato il suo nome senza uno stupido nomignolo accanto da quando si sono conosciuti, cos’è tutta questa improvvisa serietà?  
“Ho divorziato.” Wade lo dice con nonchalance mentre Peter è sicuro di star avendo un infarto.  
“Cos-?”  
“Siamo separati in casa dal novembre scorso, avevamo già dei problemi non indifferenti soprattutto perché lei non è proprio la persona più fedele al mondo, poi ti ho conosciuto e le cose sono peggiorate. E forse non è la cosa più bella da sentirsi dire in questo momento, o in qualsiasi momento, ma è la verità e insomma… tu… ma comunque a gennaio me ne sono andato e adesso ho le carte del divorzio in mano.” tira fuori dalla tasca dei jeans un foglio mal ripiegato e mezzo bagnato e Peter spera non sia l’atto di divorzio perché come diavolo si può tenere una cosa così importante così male?  
Peter apre la bocca ma la richiude, ritenta di nuovo ma proprio non sa cosa dire.  
“Sono venuto appena Shiklah ha firmato le carte e ti ho portato le prove, così non penserai che stia cercando di prenderti per il culo e di portare avanti due relazioni in contemporanea mentre mi godo da una parte il mio meraviglioso cottage fuori città con te e la villa in Central Park con mia moglie.”  
Peter distoglie lo sguardo dal pezzo di carta e lo porta a Wade con espressione confusa.  
L’altro fa un mezzo sorriso storto. “Guardo anch’io un sacco di telenovela.”  
E Peter ride, ride fino alle lacrime perché deve scaricare tutta la tensione e perché, oh mio Dio, è perso di un completo idiota.  
“Ed è per questo che non ti sei più fatto vedere?” chiede cercando di rallentare il respiro “Sono settimane che non ti vedo, non ti è venuto in mente che questa non sarebbe stata la prima opzione a cui avrei pensato? Non pensavi sarebbe stato carino avvisare? Di dire qualcosa?” sente nella sua stessa voce la rabbia fare capolino perché, davvero, è stato tutto così _orribile._  
Wade si avvicina di un passo e tiene la rosa sempre davanti a sé.  
“Hai rinnovato il negozio, ma non vedo il mio posto d’onore.” è tutto ciò che dice e Peter sorride scuotendo la testa perché, davvero, non ci può credere.  
Prende la rosa dalla mano di Wade e la guarda, nonostante l’abbia confezionata lui stesso solo qualche minuto prima gli sembra tutto un altro fiore. Alla fine deve ammettere che le rose, nonostante siano banali, non sono poi così male.  
Si alza in punta di piedi, poggia una mano sulla spalla di Wade per riuscire a stare in equilibrio e lo bacia.  
Wade sorride, e senza dire nulla lo afferra per le cosce e lo solleva da terra (facendo fare un gridolino per nulla mascolino all’altro) finché Peter non lo circonda con gambe e braccia preso un attimo dal panico.  
“Lo prendo per un sì.” dice semplicemente Wade, baciandogli languidamente il collo.  
“Non ho sentito alcuna domanda.” gli risponde Peter, la pelle d’oca sulle braccia.  
“Non parlavo con te.”  
E Peter scuote la testa, sospira drammaticamente, va ad accarezzare il viso di Wade e fissa quegli occhi che gli piacciono tanto.  
“Tieniti pronto a guardare qualche telenovela con mia zia.”  
Wade sorride.  
“Non vedo l’ora.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **NOTE:**  
  
[1] Nel linguaggio dei fiori la viola è il simbolo dell’amore romantico, soave e timida è simbolo anche di umiltà e modestia. L’ho trovata perfetta per Peter.  
  
[2] Della serie che il prezzo delle rose (o in generale qualsiasi tipo di fiore) varia da come te le vendono. Una rosa normale (senza confezione, fiocchetti ecc ecc) te la possono anche vendere a 2 euro ma se magari te la impacchettano per bene ed è a stelo lungo e cazzi e mazzi vari ti può arrivare anche ai 15 euro. E insomma, io ho messo 5 dollari perché non voglio fare di Peter un approfittatore. XD  
  
Non scrivo da… _tanto_. Quindi abbiate cuore e perdonate l’OOC e tutta questa cosa in generale, ma volevo provare a scrivere su di loro perché _sì._ XD  
L’idea è partita da un post su Facebook che non riesco più a trovare ma praticamente era questo:  
Flower shop AU  
Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”  
(Fortunatamente mi ero fatta uno stamp del prompt XD)  
  
[QUI](https://papysanzo.tumblr.com/post/163954846687/hello-im-back-%E4%B9%81-%E3%84%8F-this-is-a-draw-for-my) il link a un mio disegno per la storia.  
Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fin qui. :) 


End file.
